Floor covering for a powered vehicle having a base floor covering and at least one affixing arrangement for affixing a supplemental mat to the floor covering.
The state of the art recognizes a differentiable floor covering for power vehicles, which comprises a floor covering which at least directly lies on the bodywork, a plurality of attaching arrangements and a plurality of supplemental mats, whereby the latter are attachable to the floor covering by means of attaching attachments.
German patent DE19823230A1 discloses a floor covering for an automobile which comprises a carpet base and a floor mat attachable thereto. Upon the carpet base there is a provided a raised base plate with an upwardly protruding post which comprises an outwardly radialy extending head segment. The base plate is attached to the carpet base wherein links from the base plate extend thru a hole in the carpet base into which they grip. Similarly in the floor mat, a hole is provided, whose edges are fortified by a fixed strengthening element. In order to attach the floor mat to the carpet base, the post is slid thru the hole in the floor mat until the head portion protrudes on the upper side of the floor mat and grasps the strengthening element. A similar floor covering is known from GB2215600A in which the supplement mat is attached to the known floor covering by means of a screw whose head is located on the upper surface on the supplemental mat.
A further floor covering for a powered vehicle is disclosed in German patent DE19805949A. This floor covering similarly comprises a base covering and a foot mat wherein the foot mat is attached to the base covering by means of an attaching arrangement. The attaching arrangement comprises an attaching element which is attached as a raised portion on the base covering. As already described in the state of the prior art even in this case there is provided a hole in the foot mat whose edge is strengthened by means of a strengthening element. In order to attach this foot mat to the base covering, the hole is provided above the raised attaching element wherein the strengthening element overlies the raised attaching element. In conjunction therewith a bayonet portion is pushed downwardly thru the hole from above into a receiving segment in the attaching element and thus twisted that the bayonet element is connectively inserted into the attaching elements wherein a disc shaped head of the bayonet part presses downwardly upon the foot mat from above.
The above described stated of art suffers from different disadvantages. Among other things, the driving comfort in the known floor covering is restricted since the foot freedom is restricted by the attaching element. Furthermore, the known floor coverings do not provide any great security against the loosening of the supplementary, for example foot mat, from a carpet floor for example the base covering. Furthermore it has been determined that the cleaning of the carpet base such as the base covering after the supplemental, suitably foot mat, is removed, is made more difficult.
In order to meet these disadvantages it is suggested in DE19617408 that a floor covering be provided wherein the base covering has a male insertion segment which can be inserted into a female insertion segment in the supplemental mat. This female element also extends to above the surface of the supplemental mat so that foot freedom is restricted.
A similar situation exists in WO97/06029 wherein a floor covering is disclosed wherein the under surface of the supplemental mat has a raised hook and eye fastening element where may interact with a embedded hook and eye element within a floor covering.
The task of the present invention is to provide a floor covering for power vehicle comprising a base covering and a supplemental mat which provides a higher level of driving comfort wherein the cleaning of the base covering is simplified. Further it is a task of the present invention to provide a floor covering with a base covering which gives rise to a greater driving comfort.
The present invention is directed to a novel floor covering for a powered vehicle. This covering in its simplest embodiment comprises a base covering having a bottom surface, and a top surface with a nap of predetermined height, as well as a first affixing means having a proximal and distal end, This is embedded in the base covering, the distal end of the affixing means extending upwardly into the nap but not higher than the height of the nap. In a further modification there is a capping means having a proximal and distal end, releasably connectable to the distal end of the first affixing means, the distal end of the capping means extending upwardly into the nap but again not higher than the height of the nap.
In a more complete embodiment of the invention there is further at least one supplemental mat having a bottom and a top surface and also having a second affixing element. In the transportation means the supplemental mat is located above the base covering, a second affixing element being affixed to the bottom surface of the supplemental mat, located above the first affixing element and releaseably connectable therewith so that when the affixing elements are connected to each other they are not visible. Suitably, the first and the second affixing elements are mutually combinable in a form and/or force-fitting manner. Most suitably the first affixing element comprises at least one opening therein and the second affixing element comprises a protrusion that is insertable into the at least one opening in a form-fitting manner.
The combination of the protrusion with the first affixing element is secured against soiling when the former comprises a first circumferential edge. The latter comprises a second circumferential edge wherein upon insertion of the protrusion into the first affixing element the first circumferential edge is gripable by the second circumferential edge. It is particularly desirable when both the protrusion and the opening have a substantially cylindrical cross section.
The separability of these components is enhanced when the second circumferential edge comprises a plurality of radically elastically outwardly displaceable edge segments, which, suitably, upon the insertion of the protrusion, the edge segments press sidewardly against the protrusion.
It is further desirable when the second affixing element the edge segments comprise a plate attached to the bottom surface of the supplemental mat. This especially so when between bottom surface of the supplemental mat and the top of the upwardly directed distal end of the first affixing element, there is provided a sidewardly limited free space into which the plate is insertable.
The supplemental mat for use with the aforementioned base covering should have a bottom and a top surface and be provided with a second affixing element attached to the bottom surface of the mat, releaseably combinable with the first affixing element in the base covering in such a manner that when both the affixing means are combined with each other, the second affixing means is not visible. Suitably, the second affixing means comprises a protrusion most suitably where it comprises a gripable circumferential surface and it has a substantially cylindrical cross section.
Desirably the second affixing element of the supplemental mat comprises a plate attached to the bottom surface of the supplemental mat and preferably is glued or welded to the bottom surface of the supplemental mat.
The floor covering of the present to be utilized in a powered vehicle is to be understood to include under the term powered vehicles, automobiles as well as other transportation means such as for example airplanes. The floor covering comprises a base covering and at least one affixing for affixing a supplemental mat onto the base covering. The affixing means comprised a first fixing element which is releaseably connectable to a second complementary affixing element which is provided to the supplemental mat. The second affixing element is affixed to the supplemental mat whereas the first affixing element is embedded in the base covering. Herein the upwardly extending distal end of the first affixing element is a level with the nap side the base covering. In this embodiment, the base covering is generally a carpet whose upper surface has a nap. This maybe understood in 2 different ways. As to the first, it is possible that the base covering in the area of the first affixing element has an opening within which the first attaching fixing element is provided so that its distal end is in or below the level of the nap side. Alternatively it may be understood that the base covering in the area of the first affixing element is downwardly domed whereby the first affixing element is located in the dome. In this case the distal end of the first affixing element lies either under or in the level which would fit in the nap side without the dome. Further the invention can also be considered as a combination of the previously described possibilities. The floor covering of the present invention furthermore comprises at least one supplemental mat and the affixing arrangement comprises a second affixing element. The affixing element can be releasably attached to the first affixing element and is affixed to the rear side of the additional mat so that it is not visible in the combined state. This means that suitably the second affixing element is fixed to the rear side as long as the second affixing element is not accessible from the nap side of the supplemental mat but is covered and is thus invisible.
In accordance with the present invention the first affixing element never protrudes over a level on which the feet of a driver will move. The contact of the feet against the first affixing element is thus not possible so that on the one hand a greater driving comfort is yielded and on the other hand damage to the first affixing element is prevented. Furthermore the base covering is readily cleaned since contact with a vacuum cleaner or the like with the first affixing element is also excluded. Because of the particular arrangement of the first and second attaching elements several different advantages are obtained. In the first place the supplemental mat can be attached to the base covering in such a manner that is exactly follows the surface form of the underlying base covering without stepping on an upwardly directed dome immediately above the connection point. This derives therefrom that the first affixing element is embedded in the base covering so that the second affixing element connected therewith is completed taken therein without the need to elevate the supplemental mat in this area as is the case in the floor covering set forth DE224007U1 and WO97-06029. Thus the driving comfort is raised and the resting surface for the foot of a driver is more even. Furthermore there can be no accidental sideways contact with such a doming which could lead to the loosing to the affixing arrangement and similarity to its damage. Secondly, the supplemental mat is thus more securely fixed to the base covering, the affixing arrangement is not visible from above and is covered and is not accessible. An accidentally loosing thereof by contact with the foot is therefore excluded. Thirdly the esthetic total impression is not interfered with by an visible attaching arrangement.
In a preferred embodiment of the floor covering of the present invention there is foreseen at least one covering cap which may be releaseably connected with the first affixing element. By the term covering cap one understands a part that covers the top of the first affixing element so that it is not visible. The upwardly directed distal end of the covering cap is provided in the same level as the nap side of the base covering. The covering cap on the one hand avoids the soiling of the first affixing element and on the other hand improves its optical impression.
In a further preferred embodiment the two affixing elements are form and/or force connectable with each other.
In a preferred embodiment of the floor covering of the present invention the second affixing element comprises a protrusion which fits into an opening in the first affixing element. The protrusion and the opening can be created in any desired form however they must fit into each other so that, for example, a rectangular protrusion should correspond with a similar opening.
In a further embodiment of the present invention the protrusion comprises a first circumferential edge which grips into a second circumferential edge in the opening. By the term first circumferential edge one understands an extension which extends across the entire protrusion and is directed regularly outwardly whereby the second circumferential edge runs along the circumference of the opening and is directed inwardly. The edge can both be continuous or interrupted.
Suitably both of the protrusion and the opening are constructed in a cylindrical fashion so that the connection of the supplemental mat and the base covering is also possible in custom arrangements.
In a particularly preferred embodiment of the invention the second circumferential edge is formed from a plurality of edge segments. By this one understands that the edge is formed in an interrupted manner. The edge segments are elastic and are outwardly radically displaceable. Preferably the edge segments are pushed sidewardly against the inserted protrusion. In this matter the protrusion is attached to the opening in both a form and force fitting manner, so that the secure holding of the supplemental mat on the floor on the base covering is insured.
In a particularly preferred embodiment of the invention the second affixing element has a plate provided to the supplemental mat which is affixed to the rear side of the supplemental mat. This plate makes available a large connecting surface between the rear side and the second affixing element so that a high stability is achieved.
In a particularly preferred embodiment of the invention, the second affixing element comprises a plate directed towards the supplemental mat which is attached to the rear side of the supplemental mat. The plate provides a large connecting surface between the rear side and the second affixing element so that a high stability is achieved. Preferably the plate is glued or welded onto the rear side. As welding means one may consider (for example) ultrasound-welding procedures.
In a further desirable embodiment, between the upper side of the base covering and the upwardly directed distal end of the first affixing element there is a provided a separation so that there is a free space above the affixing element into which the plate can be introduced. In this manner the female connecting part may be produced in a simpler, that is to say smaller way since it need not provide a take up space for the plate in order to prevent an upwardly directed doming in the supplemental mat.
In order to provide a high level of affixing stability of the second affixing element to the supplemental mat, in an advantageous embodiment of the invention, the plate is glued or welded to the rear side of the supplemental mat.
In a particularly preferred embodiment of the invention the floor covering comprises a base covering and at least a one affixing arrangement for affixing a supplemental mat to the base covering. The affixing means comprises a first affixing element which is releasably connected with a second affixing element which is provided to the supplemental mat. The second affixing element is affixed to the supplemental mat whereas the first affixing element is embedded in the base covering. Thus the upwardly directed distal end of the first attaching element is provided to be not higher than the level of the nap surface of the base covering. Two modes are understood thereby. On the one hand it is possible that the base covering in the area of the first affixing element is provided with an opening within which the attaching the first affixing element is provided so that the distal end is in or below the level of the nap side. Alternatively, it can be understood that the base covering in the area of the first affixing element is downwardly domed whereby the first affixing element provided in the doming, in this case the distal end of the first affixing element, is in or below the level which the nap side would be if there were no doming of the base covering. Furthermore the invention may comprise a combination of the above-identified possibilities. There is provided at least one covering cap which may be a releaseably connected with the first affixing element. By the term covering cap, one understand an element which covers the top of the first attaching element so that this is not visible. The upwardly extending distal end of the covering cap is provided in the level of the nap side of the base covering. The covering cap on the one hand prevents the soiling of the first attaching element and also brings about an improved optical impression. Additionally this increases the driving comfort since the resting surface of the foot of the driver is a more even.